Waking the Demon
by Demon'sAngels75
Summary: This is about Deidara and a character that I made up. She gets taken by the Akatsuki and now works for them. There will be Yaoi parings my dear people but not yet, I still need to write some and I've made it lead up to any type of 'physical' contact in this one. Sorry.. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! Well i hope you enjoy this one! Comment, fav whatever Don't like, don't read.


**Chapter 1: Akuma**

**Akuma's POV**

"Come back here you little-"Hidan called as he chased me down the hall way. I don't think he liked the idea of me pouring freezing cold water on him at three in the morning.

"Akuma!" Akuma was the nickname the Akatsuki gave me after they dragged me into here a week ago. It meant demon. And I guess you could say that I was a demon. Always getting in the way, causing havoc everywhere and anywhere and my personal favourite, annoying the shit out of everyone here. Except Konan and Pein. Konan was the only one that I liked in this hell hole and Pein is well, Pein.

It wasn't exactly the lap of luxury here. I got a small room with a desk, single bed, cramped up cupboard and a bed side table. I had made the walls my weapon holders since there was nowhere else I could put them. In mid-run, I undid the seal I had placed on my door and ripped it open. I slipped inside and slammed the door in Hidan's face. The seal I had placed automatically re-seals once the door is shut. Pretty neat huh?

The next morning wasn't exactly what I would call 'calm'. There were plates getting thrown like shuriken, knives getting flung like kunais. It was hell.

"You little brat!" Hidan threw another plate at me. I ducked and it smashed against the wall.

"Hahahaha. You're going to have to do better than that to get me." I slid under the table and took a swing at his stomach. He caught my arm and held me up. Shit.

"That's enough." Pein was standing in the kitchen door way. An annoyed expression was clear on his face.

"This little brat here won't stop annoying the shit out of me. She needs to learn her lesson." He held a broken piece of glass to my neck. Threatening to cut it.

"Oh I was annoying the_**shit**_out of you? Damn. I was going for annoying the _**fuck **_out of you." I smirked at him, grabbed my wrists and kicked him in the stomach and ran off.

"Akuma!" He yelled.

"Don't. Or I'll kill you." Pein warned, "She is valuable."

"She's a royal pain in the ass." Hidan growled.

"If I hear you two fighting again, there will be consequences for both of you." Pein walked out of the room. Hidan growled again and followed him into the living room and flopped onto the coach.

As I ran in thought of Hidan casing me I slammed right into no other then Deidara. Shit. Not a good time. I tried to pass him but he grabbed my arm.

"What the hell are you doing Thorn?" Deidara, Konan and Pein were the only ones who called me by my real name. It annoyed me the way his voice sounded when he said it.

"I'm trying to get to my room. So if you don't mind-"I stepped on his foot causing him to let me go.

"Ouch. What as that for?" He called. But I was already at my door. Again, I undid the seal and shut the door. The only place that was safe for me was in this cramped space.

**Deidara's POV**

I held my foot after Thorn had stepped on it. It hurt. I placed my foot down and walked out into the kitchen. What the hell happened in here?! There were plates smashed everywhere. Knives and forks stuck in the wall. Hidan and Thorn must have been fighting again. I walked past the battle scene and entered the living room. Itachi, Kisame, Tobi and Hidan were all siting on our very small coach watching T.V. Kakazu and Zetsu were sitting at the dining table behind me and Pein was leaning on the door frame watching everyone. Sasori was still sleeping and I guess so was Konan. The air felt heavy.

"We have a problem." Pein said to everyone. We all looked at him in confusion. "Some jonin from The Land of Fire have been hanging around the area. This will make it hard for us to train or leave the camp."

"We can take them on." Hidan butted in.

"Of course we can but they might call for backup or retreat. If that happens they might come back and investigate the area and might fine our camp hidden hear." Thorn was standing in the door way with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Exactly my point." Pein shot Hidan a look. He took this as a warning and walked off to his room.

"Look, I know I've only been here for only a week but I know what would happen if they found us. And it wouldn't be very good." She walked into the room and sat where Hidan used to be. "Plus, I wouldn't be able to annoy the hell out of you guys if we were running away from the law again." Her mouth spread into a sly smile. I hated it.

"I've got a plan so listen up." Pein spoke again. "If we really need to go out of the camp we use dinguses and even jutsus if we must. There aren't many people who can see through a transformation jutsus so we should be safe."

"Isn't that a little over the top?" Kisame asked.

"I must agree with Kisame. Even if we are caught, we can lead them away from here." Kakazu called from his pile of money.

"But what if they don't fall for it and decide to investigate anyways?" White Zetsu looked in Kakazu's direction.

"Don't give those jonin that much credit. They really aren't the smartest people." Black Zetsu argued.

"Tobi has an idea!" Everyone shot a look at him. "Why don't we send out our shadow clones if we really need to go out?"

"We would be too far away from them Tobi. Nice try." Thorn gave him a fake thumbs up. She could be nice, she just chose not to.

"We don't really need to go out. I mean we have food, we can train to an extent inside and we have a barrier around the base. Nobody can see or hear anything that goes on in here plus we would sense any strange chakra." I said.

"This is true." Pein thought for a minute. "Ok. Nobody must go outside the barrier walls until I have said so. I will inform the others." We nodded and went in separate directions. I was walking through the hallway back to my room when someone tapped me on the arm. It was Thorn.

"Hey, sorry about stepping on your foot earlier. I was in a hurry." She said with a smile. I don't know what it was about people smiling at me, but I hated it.

"Eh. Didn't hurt anyways." I gave her blonde hair a shake and walked to my room. I had to make something explode.

**Chapter 2: Trouble**

**Akuma's POV**

I hate it when people touch my hair, especially when those people have mouths on their hands. I'm not a girly girl but come on, it's my hair. Something about me needs to stay sane. After my apology with Deidara, I got myself some breakfast. Itachi was still in the living room. He saw me and walked over.

"How annoying must you be until you stop this?" I stopped washing a cup and looked at him.

"As annoying as I can be weasel boy." I stuck my tongue out at him and turned the tap back on. He rolled his eyes and walked off. I boiled the kettle and made myself some coffee. I don't know what it is about coffee. But it's become one of those things that I can't go a day without. I one-handily undid the seal and walked into my room. It's these times you wished you didn't have an obstacle to go through before you could get to your destination. I put down my cup on the desk and opened my draw. I took out a black book and opened it up. My handwriting was printed neatly on the lined pages. I crossed off a neat sentence.

_Pour water on Hidan. _

This is what I liked to call my revenge book. I was going to make them pay for bringing me here. But of course I'm not going to put myself in danger while I do it. I looked at the list before me. I had crossed off everything so far. As I sipped my coffee, I neatly wrote in more plans.

_Steel Hidan's pendent._

_Make Kakazu give me his money._

_Annoy Deidara as much as possible._

Yes. This was going to be fun. I did a fake evil laugh. I started drawing random things in the back pages. I heard a knock coming from my door.

"Go away I'm busy." I called from my desk. Quickly closing the book and sliding it into the draw.

"It's just me." I heard a sweet voice call. It was ok. It was Konan. I walked over to the door and opened it up. She was holding a parcel with my name on it. I gestured for her to come in. She sat on my bed and patted the spot next to her. I looked out my door to make sure we wouldn't be disturbed and shut the door. I sat down beside her.

"This came for you yesterday. Pein just had to make sure it wasn't a trap or anything like that." Her voice came off calm but the strange look on her face gave away that something was wrong.

"Uhm o-ok." I said and took the parcel. It wasn't very heavy but it had some weight to it. I ripped off the paper and opened the box. I gasped.

"What is it?" she asked. I just looked at her and smiled. I quickly un-did the seal on the paper and my whole room erupted with smoke. We both coughed away the smoke and cleared it with our hands. After more hand waving movements I saw what I was hoping for.

'What are they? Are they scrolls?" She asked as she leaned closer.

"Don't touch them." I warned. I did a few more hand signs and another cloud of smoke rose from the scrolls.

"Tah dah!" I waved my arms in the direction of the items now in place of some of the scrolls.

"So they were sealing scrolls?" She asked with a curious expression on her face.

"Yeah they are. I guess they were sent to me by my family. I just wonder how they knew where to send it-"

"Don't worry about things like that Thorn. We have that covered." She smiled at me "what about these ones though?" She asked pointing to a few in the corner. These must have been the scrolls my mum was talking about. They were precious to clan.

"They are my sealing scrolls, nothing special." I quickly said. She nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll leave you alone. Try not to get in another argument with anyone today. Pein is really stressed and he doesn't need you causing anymore." And with that she left. Pein, stressed? Pfft. No way.

_**BANG! **_What the hell was that?! I threw the scrolls away. I threw on some jeans and a t-shirt on and headed towards the sound.

**Deidara's POV**

Opps. I guess I must have over done it with the explosives.

"What the hell are you doing?!" I woke Sasori up. Shit, this was not good. "YOU KNOW YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSE TO USE ANY EXPLOSIVE COMPOUND INSIDE THE BASE AND HERE YOU ARE DOING THAT AND WAKING ME UP!"He was now screaming at me. One should not wake up a sleeping Sasori unless they want their ear screamed off. He got out of his bed and stood over me. He was small but when he's angry he can seem anything but small.

'I'm-I'm s-sorry Danna. I just had to do it. Like when you just have to kill someone and make a new puppet. That's your habit when you get upset and this is mine." I looked over at the destroyed walls and the hole in another wall next to our room. It was a spare room in which held weapons and sealing scrolls and so forth. Our room was clouded in smoke. I could hear Pein walking down the hallway. Toward our room.

"What the hell is going on this morning?!" He was pissed off. One could hear it in his voice. He ripped open our door and saw Sasori with his pissed off face and me on the floor in the middle of the explosion and smoke. My face and hands were a little burnt and my hair was blown out of my face. Well I really did it this time. I just destroyed our room.

"Boom boy over here decided to blow up our room." Sasori glared at me. I hated it when people stare at me too. It makes me feel uncomfortable.

"Deidara, my office, now." I got up and followed Pein out the crumbling door frame. Oh no. I was walking a little behind him when someone ran into me. It was Thorn, again.

"What the hell did you do?" She asked looking at me.

"Oh so just because I work with explosives means that every time something gets blown up it has to be me does it?" I did a fake half smile.

"Well who was it then if it wasn't you?" Smart ass.

"I blew up my room ok. I didn't mean to either if you were wondering." I looked away from her.

"I figured that it wasn't intentional. So where you going now? The gates of hell?" She laughed at her own joke. Again, I did a fake smile and continued walking. I saw her run the rest of the way towards my room. I looked up and saw Pein standing at the door to his office. Ugh. I walked in slowly and sat down at the front of his desk.

"Why are you here?" He asked. He always had a weird way of dealing with things like this.

"Because I blew up mine and Sasori's room." I looked down, hoping to give him an apologetic look. He walked to the desk and sat down in front of me.

"Now where are you and Sasori going to sleep and keep to yourselves?"

"I have no idea, sir." I was always formal when I was in trouble, a little trait of mine that I hated.

"That's right. We can't put you in anyone else's room except for Thorn's." My heart stopped. She was going to kill me if this happened.

"B-but sir, it's way too small for all three of us to fit in there, let alone sleep." I wined at him, yet another trait about me to hate.

"We can use and expansion jutsu on the room and we can also use sealing jutsus to pack away her things if needed." He was smiling. Why? Probably because he knew I was going to die. I hung my head at the thought of Sasori and Thorn trying to kill me. I looked up and him.

"Ok sir. I understand." I got up and headed for the door.

'Deidara, don't worry about telling them, I will take care of that." He waved me out and I closed the door behind me. Why did this have to happen to me? Especially when the reason I needed to blow up something was because of Thorn. I walked out into the bathroom and shut the door. I needed a shower.

**Chapter 3: Explosion**

**Akuma's POV**

WOW! Nice job Deidara. I was looking at the mess made by his 'explosion', and what a mess it was too. The whole room had been blown up. It's a miracle Sasori's puppets didn't catch fire.

"I'm going to kill him when he gets out of that shower." Sasori walked over to me, stepping over burnt items that were once new. I looked at him. He wasn't wearing much other than just a pair of sweet pants and socks. I slightly blushed but shook it off.

"Let me guess? He woke you up?" I asked putting my hands on my hips. I looked at him with a smile.

"Yes. And he knows what happens when he wakes me up." He smirked evilly. I have only been here for about a week but I know that he was a scary person when he wanted to be, especially when he was woken up. I can still hear the sounds that were made last time Deidara accidentally woke him up. I shivered.

"So what are you going to do about sleeping?" I asked.

"I have no idea but it will have to be somewhere where Deidara and I can both fit because we're partners." I didn't have a partner. I just tagged along with anyone when I needed training or when they might need another person on the mission. There was one good thing about not having a partner and that was not sharing a room with them. I was slightly claustrophobic and I hated sharing. Not that I couldn't share or anything, I just chose not to. We heard a cough and looked to where the door used to be to see Pein standing there. He walked in and looked at both of us.

"I have something to tell you two." We both stared at each other.

"Because of this unfortunate event Deidara and Sasori have nowhere to sleep or keep to themselves." He was looking at me now. I had as bad feeling about this.

"Thorn, your room is the only spare room we have and we can use an expansion jutsu to make more room for Deidara and Sasori. I'm sorry to say but Deidara and Sasori are your new roommates." Sasori looked surprised. My face went red. I think I could have done worse to this room then Deidara's explosives if I could explode. I was furious. I curled my hands into fists. Time for dying. I stormed out of the burnt wreck and marched straight to the bathroom. I flung open the door without thinking.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING GOING AND BLOWING UP YOUR ROOM LIKE THAT?! NOW YOU AND SASORI HAVE TO STAY IN MY ROOM FOR WHO KNOWS HOW LONG AND YOU DON'T EVEN CARE?!" Everyone must have heard me ragging at Deidara because I heard doors open. It wasn't until I focused properly that I released he was just holding up a towel at his waist, barely covering himself. His hair was dripping with water. His body was tense out of surprised. I stared at him. Every inch of him I stared at. I started to blush. He was amazing.

**Deidara's POV**

I yanked the nearest towel and held it up at my waist. It was Thorn, of course. Pein must have told her that Sasori and I are going to be bunking up with her. After her little rage at me she started staring at me. I hated it when people stared at me. Her face was blushing. I wrapped the towel around my waist and shoved her out of the room. She was a dead weight. I looked in the mirror. I was also blushing. I made sure the door was locked and threw my clothes on. I cleaned up the bathroom and waited. I heard people whisper things that I couldn't make out. They walked back and forth along the hallway floor. I took a deep breath and slowly un-did the lock. I peeked out the door and saw everyone staring at Thorn. She was standing in the middle of the mass of people. She cleared her throat and started to walk towards her room. As she walked, she did some hand signs for a complicated sealing jutsu. After she finished her hand signs she bolted for the door and slammed it behind her. Konan made her way towards her door and went inside. Everyone then turned their gaze on me. I was starting to feel uncomfortable. I walked out into the kitchen and slumped down in my chair. I replayed the scene from before and released what she blushed at. She blushed at the sight of me.

"You've really done it this time boom boy." Sasori walked in. He was still wearing his sweat pants and socks. I guess we no longer have any clothes either. He sat down opposite me and crossed his arms over his chest. I was really going to get it this time.

"Hey, I've talked to Thorn. She's ok now. You two can go and see her now." Konan walked in on our little staring contest we were having. I hung my head. Maybe she was ready but what about me? I wasn't. Sasori rolled his eyes and walked towards the hall.

"Coming?" He called over his shoulder.

"Yeah I guess I have to, don't I?" I got up and we all walked to Thorns' room. Konan was coming because Thorn only opened the seal to Konan and Pein. I guess that's also going to have to change. She knocked and called her name. The door slowly opened and revealed a red faced genin. Had she been crying? She stepped back from the door and gestured for us to come in. Sasori walked in, he doesn't keep people waiting. I just stood there. Konan had to physically push me in. She sat down next to Thorn on the bed and Sasori sat on the chair at the desk. I just looked around the room at the walls. They were covered in kunais and shurikans. Konan looked at me. I took this as a 'sit down already' and planted my ass on the floor. There was a heavy feeling in the air. Konan turned to the depressed looking Thorn.

"Now just remember what I told you. This is only temporary." She did some hand signs and the room began to change and grow. The walls began to move outwards. She did more hand signs and two beds appeared. Not bad I suppose. The beds were in line with Thorns. Thorns' bed was in the same spot. Her desk and side table were also in the same spot. It was the walls that moved. The kunais and shurikans began to fall left right and centre. No one seemed to care except me. They were about to hit me. I began to move when a dome shape surrounded me. I looked down and saw that I was sitting smack bang in the middle of a circle with sealing jutsus written around it. This was Thorn's work.

"Well I can't have you dying before I got the change to try and kill you now can I?" She walked over to me undoing the domes seal. She smirked at me and was expecting that feeling of annoyance. But for some reason, I didn't feel it. I liked it. I actually liked Thorn smirking at me. What was happening?


End file.
